Sebastian
Sebastian Stark is the''' Philosopher 'of the TD series, a Brazilian-Canadian contestant on Total Drama Battlegrounds. Profile Some people can sense your mood, some can sense if you're a good or bad person. Some people are really perspective. And then there is Sebastian. The Brazilian-Canadian is known for passing on words of wisdom, and keeping cool despite any type of chaos going on around him. He has those calm eyes that seem to soothe his friends and bore holes through his enemies. Those square, bright green glasses he wears are almost like shields (he has a habit of pushing on them when in thought). As an only child, he kept himself busy. He studied anatomy, and now knows pressure points; this comes in handy for relieving stress or causing someone to go down to their knees in pain. Sebastian rarely uses it as a weapon, though, it would take a real jerk to provoke that. One of Sebastian's "problems," as some of his peers and classmates have put it, is that while he is very smart, he seems to enjoy a strange combination of culture. Priding his dreadlocks, Sebastian is also known to love Oriental food, country music, and science-fiction TV shows. Sebastian is a heavy believer in auras and karma. He theorizes that emotions give off an air that some people can pick up better than others (boyfriends, he says, should really focus on that). Karma is also ever-present; he's told his friends he's more than certain Chris Maclean will have a piano land on his legs or something of the like. Now it's time for him to stand in the spotlight, somewhere he doesn't really care to be, but if he can spread a wise word to the young viewing audience, then he is content. So will the dreadlocks-wearing philosopher have his time and then go, or, as the wise saying goes, "I'm here to kick butt and chew bubble gum, and I'm all out of gum"? Coverage ﻿Sebastian made his debut shortly after Howard. After nearly tripping over the sleeping Alfred, he proceeded to awaken the American by "pinching at Alfred's neck." The two immediately began chatting and failed to notice Sandra's arrival. Love Interests Sakaki, and it has been confirmed since he revealed their characters. From the moment she stepped out of the truck, Sebastian has always been there for Sakaki; when she hides behind someone, it's always him. They have had two confessionals together, and he thinks she is cute. So far, Sakaki and Sebastian are the only confirmed couple by Kobold. So far, the two have not kissed or hooked up yet. Sebastian is taking his time in befriending Sakaki to the point where she won't faint when he compliments her. VR Challenges Sebastian has had incredibly bad luck in most VR Challenges, but has survived the Super VR. In the Zombie challenge, he was destroyed by a grenade shot when Zachary and Owen fought over a grenade launcher. In the Vampire challenge, vampires killed him in a swarm. In the Alien challenge, he was sucked out into the vacuum of space when the aliens ripped open the spaceship's hull. In the Giant Monster challenge, he was stomped on after a long chase from the giant platypus. Trivia *Sebastian's full name is Sebastian Stark. *TKN says Sebastian is named after a good friend of his; when he visited this friend, he saw his first episode of TDI when there. *Sebastian is Brazilian-Canadian. *The necklace that Cid-Vicious drew him wearing is a picture of St. George. *TKN has said that Sebastian is not supposed to be a character to project his own philosophies, a common practice in fan fiction and authors for their philosopher characters. He has shown Sebastian saying things he does not entirely believe with, and has had characters disagree with him. *He is the only new character to wear glasses. *He is one of the most stoic characters in the series, next to Belinda, and has also been one of the greatest forces against Colin, using a rather nonviolent method of incapacitating him. *Sebastian's habit of fiddling with his glasses is one of TKN's. *According to his official profile: **Sebastian likes literature, oriental food, philosophy and Brazilian martial arts. **Sebastian dislikes schemers and car alarms. **He's on TDB to prove, in his own words, that a strong aura can get you far. **Sebastian's favorite TDI originals are Leshawna, DJ, Gwen, Bridgette, and Harold. Quotes ''"Something tells me that I may have to keep pinching that guy's neck. Be on him more than a vampire. Like some people say, 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, because that way your swinging fists hit your enemies'." Sebastian about Colin Gallery TDB Sebastian.jpg|Sebastian, drawn by Cid-Vicious. TDB Sakaki.jpg|Sakaki, Sebastian's love interest, drawn by Cid-Vicious. Related Pages *Sebastian and Sakaki Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Rookies Category:Cool Kids Club Category:Monster Truck Category:The Dusk Category:The Slayers Category:Males